


Everything

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Natasha was pregnant during ‘The Avengers’? What if it was Clint’s? What if she went into labor when they went off to save the world? Would Clint make it? A retelling of ‘The Avengers’ with Natasha knocked up. Clint/Widow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Begins

A freight train roared noisily past on a dirty railway in the pitch black night. Dust and shrubs of yellow green grass contrasted with the black on the railways and gravel though the foreign looking landscape.

Beside the track stood an abandoned and dusty station house. It was destroyed mostly on the inside and ash was everywhere, suggesting it had been destroyed many years ago, by a fire and left to rot.

A floor above, there was light, produced by a giant gold chandelier. Though the dust and debris, an important looking man stood, two henchmen at his side.

In the middle of them all, tied to a chair was a woman. She was heavily pregnant by the looks of her and had short red hair. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her belly with a skirt and black fishnet stockings. She had no shoes as well, but behind the men, a pair of black flats stood alone in the dust.

The henchman on her right suddenly stood forward, coming up to her. He suddenly backhanded her and she let out a groan, hissing a bit.

Leaning her head and neck back, she swung her head back up, looking at the man in the middle as he began to speak in a foreign language.

 

"Это не так, как я хотел в этот вечер, чтобы пойти." He said, frowning. (This is not how I wanted this evening to go.)

"Я знаю, как вы хотели этим вечером, чтобы пойти. Поверьте мне, это лучше." She replied. (I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better.)

He chuckled, looking at her. "Кто вы работаете?" (Who are you working for?)

The right henchman came forward as he continued. "Lermentov, да?" (Lermentov, yes?)

The henchman leaned her over the gaping hole through the floor behind her till her feet didn't reach the ground, her weight making the chair less steady. 

She felt the baby inside her kick in fear. "Неужели он думает, мы должны пройти через него, чтобы переместить наш груз?" (Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?)

That made her look at him confused. "Я думал, генеральный Solohob отвечает за экспорт." (I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business.) The henchman brang her back down as she talked, moving back.

"Solohob?" He asked, frowning again. "Странствующий торговец, фронт." (A bagman, a front.)

"Ваша устаревшую информацию выдает вам и вашему ребенку." (Your outdated information betrays you and your child.) He said, eyeing her.

Coming forward, he kept talking. "Знаменитая черная вдова, и она, оказывается, просто еще красивое лицо." (The famous Black Widow and she turns out to be simply another pretty face.)

As he moved back to his place, she spoke. "Вы действительно думаете, что я очень на данный момент?" (You really think I'm pretty at the moment?)

The man turned around and the same henchman came up to her, grabbing her cheeks to open her mouth as if to choke her and pulled her head back.

 

"Расскажите Lermentov мы не нуждаемся в нем, чтобы переместить танки." (Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks.) He said, pacing over to a desk with all sorts of harming instruments on it as he talked.

"Скажи ему, что он находится вне." (Tell him he is out.) He picked up a pair of pliers, eyeing them. "Ну …" (Well...) He turned to her. "...you may have to write it down."

She tried to escape the henchman's hands when suddenly a ringing phone was heard. The henchman on the left who stood there though the whole thing frowned, pulling his mobile out of his trouser pocket. "Алло?" (Hello?)

He turned to the one in the middle as all of them were staring at him. "Это для нее." (It's for her.)

He put the pliers down in confusion, grabbing the phone handed to him as the right henchman let her go and stood back once more.

He answered. "Вы слушайте внимательно..." (You listen carefully...) 

 

Another voice interrupted him. "You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." He took the phone from his ear worriedly and walked over, putting it on her shoulder as she held it with her head, her ear on the phone.

"We need you to come in." "Are you kidding, I'm working." "You shouldn't be in your condition, but this takes precedence." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." She looked up disgusted at the general who was in front of her while talking.

He frowned, looking at one of the henchmen. "I don't give everything." She rolled her eyes a bit, going back to her conversation. "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha..." He sighed, breaking the news. "Barton's been compromised."

 

She froze, looking down at her rounded bump then looking back up again, a determined look in her eyes. " Let me put you on hold." "Don't strain yourself."

She looked up at the general and he reached to take the phone off her when she suddenly kicked him in the foot, sending him down. Banging her head against his, he fell to the ground.

She stood up, still tied to the chair, wobbling a bit before lifting her leg as high as it could go at the moment to get the left henchman in the lower part of his chest. Ducking as low as she could go to avoid the right henchman's left hook, she swung herself around and knocked him over with the chair.

She tried to side roll, resulting in her back hurting a bit, but right now she didn't care and tried hit the left henchman, but he grabbed the chair from behind. She stabbed one of the chair legs into his right foot, making him yelp and throwing her head back, her hair whipped him in the face.

The other henchman came up behind her, but she turned around to deal with the one she was fighting so fast, her chair knocked him off his feet and into a corner. She stood on his foot, him groaning again.

Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D waited on the other side of the phone for her to pick up, a worried frown on his face because of her condition, he wasn't pleased she was working.

Soon enough, she had knocked both henchmen to the ground with their leader and accidentally tripped on one of them, causing her to fall down, breaking the chair. SHe tried standing up, grabbing a chair leg to defend herself.

One of the henchman got up and grabbed her from behind because being so heavily pregnant, she was bound to be a little slow.

She grabbed his hand, twisting it to try and break his wrist. He let go and kneed her in the side, just under her stomach as she hit him in the back with the table leg like a pinata to hurt him. He let go and she dropped the table leg, pushing him away from her because she couldn't do anything difficult in her current condition.

She waddle/ran up to him and put him in a headlock with her arms as best she could, flipping him to the ground.

Finally, she went over and grabbed a chair as the leader tried to get up, dodging him as he stood, back over the hole they were going to drop her into. She tried the chain to his leg which was almost the height on her stomach and pushed him into it, leaving him to hang upside down in pain.

She calmly walked over, a hand on her stomach rubbing gentle circles on it and bent down as best she could, grabbing the discarded phone on the floor.

Taking her hand off her stomach, she grabbed her flats and started walking barefoot, speaking into the phone. "Where is Barton now?" "We don't know." "But he's alive?" Her voice hitched at that assumption. "We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back."

"But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." She scoffed at that, frowning. "Coulson, you know that Stark, even though I've been in his house for months now because of Pepper's 'you cannot work in your condition' fit, trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Oh, I've got Stark. But since you can still travel a bit, you get the big guy."

She stopped, looking nervous. "О, Боже." (Oh god.)


	2. Doctor

3 days later...

[Kolkata, Bengal]

A little girl ran through the dusty and dirty streets. avoiding the rickshaws and cars, the local currency in her hand. She had long black hair and a dirty brown rag of a dress on. She was barefooted and had very dark skin.

Pushing her way through the crowds of people surrounding her desperately, she found her way to an no door house, running up the stairs and stopping just near the top. A man has stopped her. "बंद करो!" (Stop!)

Peering from where she was, she saw a white man washing something in a sink nearby and a very cross women making eye contact with her. "तुम कौन हो?" (Who are you?) She tried to shoo her away. "बाहर निकल जाओ!वहाँ बीमारी यहाँ है!" (Get out! There is sickness here!)

"तुम एक डॉक्टर हो, तुम मेरी मदद नहीं कर सकते हैं?" ( You're a doctor, can't you help me?) She asked the white man as he turned to face her.

"मेरे पिता जागने नहीं है!वह एक बुखार है और वह कराह रही है, लेकिन उसकी आंखों को खुला नहीं होगा." (My father's not waking up! He has a fever and he's moaning, but his eyes won't open.) She begged and he held out a hand. "धीरे चलिए." (Slow down.)

She stopped, looking at him. "मेरे पिता …" (My father...) He pointed to the children on the beds a little away from them, couching down. "उन्हें पसंद है?" (Like them?)

She turned and looked, before holding out the money in her hand. "कृपया." (Please)

 

They made their way to a shack on the edge of town, staying in the shadows, the man, now with a satchel a little behind her. A passing car made him speed up, stopping her and turning his face and body away as it passed by.

After it did, the girl ran forward. She ducked into the house, him on her heels until she suddenly clambered out the window. He shook his head, chuckling and looking around. "You should've got paid up front, Banner." The whole house was empty.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress..." Or not. Natasha came out in a long skirt and black top, she had a shawl too. Her belly was covered. "you picked a hell of a place to settle."

Dr. Bruce Banner eyed her, dropping his satchel onto a nearby step. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is it? Yoga?" She asked. He just looked around nervously. "You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart." He nodded, looking out a window. "I assume the whole place is surrounded." She took off the shawl, dropping it on the ground, exposing her stomach. "Just you, me and this." She put her hands on her stomach.

"And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? They start that young?" He asked, trying to avoid her.

"I did, I couldn't come myself and get you in my current condition." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

He kneaded his hands together, looking at her. "Are you here to kill me, Ms Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone and I'm sure you don't want to put your child in danger."

Her hands stayed unmoving her bump, tightening a bit around it. She started waddling towards him. "No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D." He seemed to be in deep thought. "How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, Doctor." She said, staying in place. "We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent." "Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in." He looked at her. "What if I say no?" "I'll persuade you." "And what if the other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." She waddled over the other side of the room as he observed behind her. "Well, I don't every time get what I want." He touched a nearby baby's cradle, making it rock.

She grabbed a PDA, looking down at it as she spoke. "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe." He chuckled, looking at her again. "Well, those I actively try to avoid."

She looked up at him, showing him a picture of a glowing blue cube. "This is the Tesseract." She slid it over to him on a table, sitting down carefully, hands now on the table.

He put his glasses on and picked up the PDA, analyzing it. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?" He asked. "He wants you to find it. It's been taken." She locked eyes with him. "It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for use to trace. There's no one who that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where we'd be." A hand moved over her stomach unconsciously.

He took his glasses off. "So, Fury isn't after the monster?" "Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" His voice held an amused tone.

"Talk to Fury. He needs you on this." "He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a..." He suddenly slammed down on the table angrily. "Stop lying to me!"

She bolted up a little too fast and felt dizzy, but held her ground, holding a gun. she had grabbed from under the table. She felt the baby start to kick wildly and rubbed her stomach to soothe it.

He straightened up, putting on a concerned smile. "I'm sorry. That was mean and risky. I just wanted to see what you'd do." He put his hands in front of himself. "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that" He pointed to the gun. "and the other guy doesn't make a mess and hurt him or her." He looked at her stomach. "Okay? Natasha?"

She shook a bit, but then let it down, going to a earpiece. "Stand down."

Outside, an army of S.H.I.E.L.D agents with weapons backed away. "We're good here."

He looked at her in amusement. "Just you, me and this." He quoted her.

She just looked at him.


End file.
